1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-aryl-3-substituted-5-(1-amino or substituted amino-halo or polyhaloalkyl)imino-1,3-diazolidine-2,4-diones and salts thereof. In a further aspect the invention relates to herbicidal and/or fungicidal compositions containing such compounds. In a still further aspect the invention relates to the use of such compounds and compositions to prevent, reduce and/or control the growth of undesired vegetation and fungi.
2. The Prior Art
In my previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,202, I disclose certain 1,3-disubstituted-5-(substituted-vinyl)imino-2,4-imidazolidine-1,3-diones which exhibited herbicidal activity and in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,402 I disclose certain 1,3-disubstituted-5-(1-hydroxy or halo-trihaloethyl)imino-1,3-imidazolidine-2,4-diones having herbicidal and fungicidal activity. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,553, I disclose certain 1,3-(disubstituted-5-trihaloethyl)imino-1,3-imidazolidine-2,4-diones also having herbicidal and fungicidal activities.
N-fluorophenylamino(trichloromethyl)methyleneaminde and derivatives thereof are discussed in Belgium Pat. No. 815,980. Chem Abstracts CA 72, 3053 s (1970) discloses that German Offenlengungsschriften No. 1,901,421 discloses certain substituted-N,N'bis(1-acylamino-2-trichloroethyl)-piperazines. Similarly, CA 90, 121657 u (1979) discloses that Czech Pat. No. 175,233 discloses certain N-(1-acylamino-2-trichloroethyl)-piperidines optionally containing a second hetero-ring atom.